


Hypothermia

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Duty, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Holy Grail War (Fate), Inspired by Music, Married Couple, No Dialogue, Resentment, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. When it was all over, there was nothing either of them could do for one another.





	Hypothermia

Aoi knew what she was getting herself into when she married the magus Tokiomi. She learned how to numb her emotions against the reality of their marriage. She loved him, and he returned her love in kind. Nonetheless, she tried her best to let both Rin and Sakura have a childhood, all before the time when they knew that only one of them had to carry the family legacy. Aoi knew nothing of magic or of the Holy Grail War, but she tried much the same to help them survive.

Tokiomi couldn't let himself become sentimental, not even when Aoi bore him two daughters. There was only a need for one, so it was inevitable that the other stand aside. For him to take his place in the Holy Grail War was of great precedence, and he was confident that he at least would have one heir to the magus legacy, the one for which his family held and paid dearly.

When their hands touched, Aoi felt Tokiomi's skin was akin to ice. And yet it meant little to her. Tokiomi looked into Aoi's eyes; they had become listless, frozen. But there was nothing more he could do for her.

When it was all over, there was nothing either of them could do for one another. There was no shelter for them, as only the bitter cold was left for them now.

**Author's Note:**

> After a month-long bout of writers' block, I'm finally writing again!


End file.
